1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single-poly non-volatile memory, and more particularly, to an embedded non-volatile memory manufactured by a logic process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Except for standard products, non-volatile memories, such as flash memory and electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM), are widely applied to embedded chip designs. As far as the standard products are concerned, a large volume is desired in order to reduce the cost. However, only a small volume of an embedded chip is usually requested, such as 1 kilobyte, but it needs to be compatible with the existing logic process, like the CMOS process. For example, as far as the advanced eternal on-chip non-volatile (AEON) memory and simplified FN program erase (SFPE) non-volatile memory is concerned, they are especially suitable to the applications which need only a small amount of non-volatile memory, for example, storing and updating passwords, product information, system configuration, adjustment, recording user's preferences and repairing static random access memory (SRAM). Currently the biggest disadvantage of the embedded non-volatile memory compared with the logic process is some additional processes, even up to four additional masks.
Because the application of the embedded non-volatile memory is more popular than ever before, it is necessary for the industry to research a method of manufacturing the embedded non-volatile memory which could cooperate well with the existing logic process.